runfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Tunnel
The Main Tunnel is the central tunnel in Run 3. It is sixty-five levels long (bigger than the number of Run 2 levels at sixty-two), and can be played with every character. The Main Tunnel is the longest tunnel, and has eight side tunnels branching off of it: the Winter Games, the Low-power Tunnel, the M-Tunnel, the Box Storage Area, the U-Tunnel, the B-Tunnel, the G-Tunnel and the L-Tunnel. The Main Tunnel begins at the Planet, and B-13 is believed to lead to the Wormhole. All of the levels in the Main Tunnel are listed here. Gameplay The Main Tunnel has a wide variety of levels, being the largest tunnel in the game. The levels closer to the Planet are easy, with small gaps and little to no requirement to switch gravity. They become consistently harder as the player progresses through the tunnel, with more crumbling tiles, larger gaps, and more need to switch gravity. The main tunnel uses only normal tiles, crumbling tiles and holes (plus the barrier in Level 1). The color of the levels in the main color changes every ten levels. Levels 1-10 are dark blue, levels 11-20 are light blue, levels 21-30 are light green, levels 31-40 are yellow, levels 41-50 are shades of orange, and all the levels after 50 are random colors. Level 1 is the entrance of the tunnel. There is a yellow-and-black barrier that block your access to the tunnels. It will show out a sentence: Attention citizen: This area is restricted. For your own safety, turn around now. And there is a line on the bottom saying: Press up or space to jump. This is the only in-game control teaching in the whole game. but it seems to fail to mention that pressing the button "w" can make the Runner jump too. :) This and Launch Site C are the only levels which consist of such a barrier. Plot The following is a brief description of the story in the Main Tunnel. More information on the story can be found here. Coming Through After beating Level 10 with the Runner, a cutscene will begin featuring her and the Skater. The Skater is skating through the tunnel when he runs into the Runner and knocks her over. When she falls, she drops her map and it floats up to the ceiling of the tunnel. The Skater apologizes for running into her and attempts to retrieve the map by skating around the tunnel. However, as he goes around the tunnel towards the map, it moves away from him. The Skater notices and wonders what it's doing. The Runner comments that it's probably just following the gravity in the tunnel. The Skater jumps in an attempt to reach it yet falls back down to the same side that the Runner is standing on. The Skater thinks that it is stuck, yet the Runner tells him to jump. They both jump at the same time and flip around to land on the ceiling. The Skater picks up the map and hands it back to the Runner before skating off in the other direction. The Runner calls after him that she didn't catch his name, yet the Skater simply responds, "There's no time for that. I've got exploring to do!" Heavy Sleeper After beating level 40, you will meet the Lizard, who is sleeping. Then there will be a character selection. If you don't choose the Lizard, you will continue to beat level 41, 42, 43, 44 etc. If you choose the Lizard, there will be an animation showing the Lizard (still sleeping) floats into the B-tunnel. Then when the Lizard wakes up, you will start to play B-1 instead. Planet Missing After beating 50 levels (including level 40 of the Main Tunnel), the Planet icon on the Galaxy Map will glow yellow the next time the map is viewed. Clicking on the Planet will initiate a cutscene showing a conversation between the Pastafarian and the Duplicator. The cutscene shows the two characters discovering that the Planet has disappeared, and takes place where they first entered the tunnels, Level 1. It is implied that this is the first time that any of the characters realised that the Planet was gone. The cutscene can be viewed again at any time by clicking on the Planet, however, it will never glow after the first time it is watched. Change the Subject After beating all 65 levels, the Pastafarian will appear catching up to the Skater, wanting to thank him for getting her a new spoon and then the Skater says to talk hobbies and asks her what she does. She likes cooking, reading, and knife throwing. Then the Pastafarian decides to show the Skater how to throw a knife with her spoon as an example and the camera zooms farther away from them. This might be due to he doesn't want the people playing the game to learn how to throw a knife.The entire cutscene occurs at the beginning of Level 65. Planet Stolen Upon clicking on U-1, a cutscene will begin showing a discussion between the Duplicator and the Runner about the strange disappearance of the Planet. The Duplicator tells the Runner that the Planet is gone, yet she only says "It'll come back." Then the Duplicator accuses the Runner of being the one who stole the planet, to which the Runner responds, "I think I'll ignore that entirely," and the two proceed to map out the next tunnel. Friendly Greeting After finding the Pastafarian, the Angel asks if she misses her weird cult. The Pastafarian asks if those questions lead to anything, or is it just a friendly greeting. Then, the Angel tells her that he found a way home, and she decides to go. She then says that she'll teach him about politeness. Despite that, the Angel says that she looks stupid when she runs. Difficulty Level 1-20 Level 21-40 Levels 41-65 Category:Tunnel